


Nonsensical Tension

by RedRarebit



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, Like weirdly aggressive blowjobs, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its some kind of anxiety thing, maybe, Erlich wasn't sure. But hell, if he had to be Richards stress-ball to make Pied Piper thrive, then it was a task he was ready, willing and very happy to take on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsensical Tension

It was probably something to do with the amount of raw, animalistic sexual magnetism that he let off. Something that even major dweebs and workaholics couldn't ignore when it was staring them straight in the face - honestly, he was almost worried Jared was going to start staring at him in that wild, underfed and overworked and weirdly hungry way that Richard was right now, from over the breakfast bar. And that was the last thing he needed, two of these poor undersexed bastards sniffing around his bedroom door. He barely had the time for one.

Really, Richard was pulling 13 hour days sometimes. That didn't even leave enough time for a mercy wank in the shower, which, to be honest, Erlich wasn't entirely sure Richard was using anymore. That would be entirely disgusting and slightly below his usual standards, but a man couldn't really be picky when there was someone halfway dragging him to his room by the sleeve of a sweater, breakfast abandoned in favor of agreeing to 'talk privately' in his room, as if anyone didn't know what the hell Richard had in mind.

(In fact, Erlich was pretty sure he saw Gilfoyle dive for the better pair of headphones before anyone else could get to it, snapping them on triumphantly before going to plug them into something. That wasn't really reassuring.)

For a little guy, Richard sure could pull some weight around - all muscle, of course. And anyway, at this point, Erlich was pretty well accustomed to being accosted like this. Enough that he didn't even make a noise when his back hit the wall opposite his door. Under normal circumstances? A major no-no. But this was Richard, and the little brat could get away with a good amount that Erlich wouldn't tolerate from anyone else. 

For one good reason.

"Oh, is it Tuesday already?" He teased, watching Richard drop to his knees almost before he even reached the other man, shuffling forward a bit. There wasn't much in his way, just a pair of sweatpants that had been doubling as sleepwear (and workwear) recently, but Richard paused with his fingers curled in the soft dark fabric and shot a look up at Erlich that could only be described as annoyed.

"I'm sorry, were you busy?" Sass. Sass from a man on his knees in his bedroom, was there no limit to the amount of rudeness Richard Hendricks was going to force him to endure in his own home? He gave a snort and reached down, pushing his hand into the other mans hair and giving an almost-fond little shake of his head, fingers digging into his scalp gently. 

"Please, don't let me distract you." Erlich grinned a little as he leaned back against the wall, only moving his hips to let the fabric get pulled down, just to by his knees. He barely had a second or two before his already thickening cock was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth and he groaned, forcing his hips to stay still. He'd learned the hard way what would happen if he moved too soon, before Richard had got into the swing of things and worked himself up - he'd had to throw those shoes out. 

Richard pressed himself closer to Erlichs legs, crowding him back into the wall almost uncomfortably. One long-fingered hand spread over Erlichs thigh, fingertips digging in a little bit each time his head bobbed down over him, lips held tight around his flesh. The other wrapped around the base of the other mans cock, pushing and shifting against his balls from time to time. 

His eyes had shut by this point, cheeks flushed high with something other then embarrassment, or irritation, or any of the other disagreeable emotions Richard had to deal with on a day to day - well, hour to hour - basis here. He was breathing faster, smaller sips of air around the heated cock in his mouth and through his nose whenever he pushed his head down harder, tongue working almost furiously against his skin until Erlich was cursing and shifting his hips. Then he'd run his tongue, open-mouth and obscenely-lipped, back up in a smooth motion and get back to work. 

Erlich let his hand wander from Richards hair, fingertips lightly tracing the shell of an ear, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb over that redness a little more roughly. There must have been some sort of trade-off, he thought when Richard pushed his head down and groaned around him in a way that made him feel a little dizzy for a moment. Richards gag reflex triggered on the most absurd, ridiculous things, but not this. One hell of a deal had been struck somewhere.

Erlich thrilled and cursed when each deeper movement pressed a little against the softness of Richards throat, pushing almost whimpering little noise out around his cock, and he wondered if it was voluntary or not. He wasn't sure which option was better, if Richard knew that he was making the noise and what it did to him, or if he was so swept up in what he was doing that he didn't even realize what he sounded like. Hell, what he looked like, even. He trailed his hand down a little lower, feeling the flutter-fast pulse under his palm in Richards neck, tracing the bones carefully. 

He hissed when Richard pushed his head down again, making a swallowing motion that Erlich could feel under his fingertips, muscles shifting under his palm. That was usually the point he could push back and he did, relishing the louder, almost relieved groan that vibrated around his cock. 

He shifted his hand back to Richards head, cupping carefully as he started to rock his hips, cock sliding in and out of the spit-slicked circle of the other mans lips, red and hot against his skin. It matched the way Richards cheeks felt when they brushed the top of his thighs, just for a second as he held there before starting to move again. Erlich stopped when he felt Richards grip tighten on his thigh, a simple sign that he answered with a little tap to the other mans shoulder.

"Gonna," He grunted, Richard giving a low noise and setting to his task again with a furious sort of intensity. It was the most Erlich could do to dig his fingers into the wall behind him, tipping his head back and watching the shadows on the ceiling to try and delay the inevitable for just a few more moments, a few more strokes of Richards tongue, a few more plunges into the others mouth to linger in the heat of it all for a moment. "Jesus fucking Christ - Fuck, Richard, you fuckin - Ah, Jesus-!"

Erlich didn't shut his eyes when he came, because only an idiot or a madman would shut their eyes to Richard Hendricks on his knees. Specifically, on his knees smearing the head of Erlichs cock over his lips and cheek as he comes, tongue chasing the wet skin whenever it made a sweep over his lips.

"Fuck - Fuck, fuck fuck..." Erlich muttered as he let his head tip back against the wall once he was done. Just for a moment though, as he raised it again and reached down to cup Richards cheek, thumb touching the corner of his slightly-swollen lips, pressing a little harder at the soft noise of asquiesence to push an errant streak of come past those warm lips.

Bit pointless, really, considering the amount that was still covering Richards skin. That was gonna start to itch, Erlich thought abstractly, watching as Richard briefly sucked on the tip of his thumb, tongue swiping over the pad in a move that Erlich might have called playful on anyone else. On Richard, it just seemed distracted. 

"--In pairs." The semi-silence of Erlich catching his breath was broken by Richard, who seemed to sit up a little straighter on his knees, staring intently at something just past the other mans thigh - for a moment, Erlich was tempted to glance down and make sure he hadn't accidentally spunked on his clothes because c'mon, gross. "If I ran it in pairs-"

"'Scuse me?" He didn't bother waiting for Richard to elaborate. He could already hear the little squeaks of overworked hamsters being herded back onto the little wheels that filled Richards mind, a tiny little hamster whip being cracked behind them as they started to run furiously. He - gentlemanly, of course - offered a hand down and helped haul Richard to his feet, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah if it - I just gotta," Richard gestured vaguely behind himself to the door and turned that way. Erlich waited until his hand was on the door handle before he cleared his throat.

"Richard?"

"Yeah, sorry-" 

"Richard, you might wanna," He gestured to his own face, his cheeks, when Richard turned around to try and pay attention. There was a moment of blank confusion before Richard coloured a little and nodded, reaching up to touch the now-stickier mess on his skin.

"--Oh. Yeah, yeah I'll get that. On the way." He gave a brief, awkward little grin before he opened the door to step out. 

"No problem." Erlich told the closed door. "Always glad to help." Whatever that meant, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html?thread=2858#cmt2858) over at the [Kink Meme](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/). If you liked this, why not go fill some too, spread the love around!


End file.
